Zootopia 2: Testing Friendship
by awesome.girl25423
Summary: Soon after the night howler case was finished Nick and Judy face a new trial involving a mysterious new fox from Nicks past. This story has a slight side romance but is mainly about the adventure.-Zootopia belongs to Disney
1. Chapter 1

**A Drive**

* * *

"Carrots!" Nick yelled at judy from the car, honking the horn while she rushed to get ready.

"Hey kid! Wilde is here! Go down there and shut him up!" Her crazy neighbors yelled through their paper thin wall. Judy sprinted to the car and was surprised to see Nick at the wheel, she usually did all the driving.

"I'm driving today." Nick claimed. Judy smiled and hopped into the passenger side of the car. Today was Ben Clawhauser's birthday so the fox and the rabbit got up early to surprise him with a doughnut cake from Gideon, a pastry chef and Judy's

old bully. While slowly coming to a halt at a stoplight, Nick turned to look at Judy, "Why so quiet, Fluffy Tail?"

"Just enjoying the view," Judy sighed. The drive out to Bunny Burrow was long, but Judy always enjoyed the view of the Zootopia. She felt so lucky that she even got to be in Zootopia, let alone living her childhood dream of being

a cop, too.

"I know, I look great this morning," Nick chuckled. And wiggled his eyebrows before the car started moving again.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Judy laughed and punched him in the shoulder, he yelped but otherwise showed no sense of emotion. From a young age Nick learned that emotion can get you in big trouble, kids used to tease

him all the time for being a fox, but it still hurt that he refused to show emotion around her. Judy always tries her best to get a little emotion out of him, but he was like stone, and to a small bunny, immovable. She knew he meant nothing by it,  
/but it almost seemed like Nick didn't trust her with his feelings, "Aren't you so excited for Clawhauser's Birthday Nick? I know I am."

"Yeah Hopps, it'll be great." He replied on auto pilot. He pulled into Gideon Grey's driveway and jumped out of the car, Judy on his tail- not literally of course. They silently walked into the bright pink shop, where Gideon sat

at the counter. It was crazy for Judy to see such a tough and mean fox grow up to be really sweet and work in a pink shop. The place was almost filled to capacity, with bunnies, sheep and a few foxes. Judy spotted her long ago bestie, Bethany the  
/sheep. "Beth, my bestie! OMG, I missed you so much!"

"Judy, my sista from anotha mista, what are you doing out here?" Beth asked in her heavy sheep accent after being tackled by the overactive bunny.

"Just picking up something for a coworker, speaking of which," Judy nodded over at Nick who tapped his wrist signaling that they were going to be late if she didn't get over there soon, "gotta go. Call me!"

"See ya Judy!" the sheep called after her. Judy skipped over to the counter, pushing through everyone in her lots of shoving and elbowing she finally got to Gideon.

"Hey Gideon!" Judy joyfully said staring at the menu, hopping from foot to foot, "We're here for our doughnut cake."

Nick positioned himself slightly between Gideon and Judy, he knew what Gideon had done to her when they were little, Judy had forgiven him, but Nick didn't like her around other foxes anyway, most of them were con-artists like he was before

the Otterton case. Judy didn't notice the change in position, but Gideon definately did, he raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "Yeah, I'll go get for you, Darlin'."

"Thank you." Nick said in his usually sly voice. He plopped onto one of the barstool that emptily sat in front of the tall counter, "So, Miss Hopps, what mystery will we solve today?"

"I don't know Mister Wilde, whatever life throws at us I guess, hopefully something simple, our last big job wore me out." Last week a group of bandits and thieves stole from all over Zootopia. This wasn't the first time either,

it was happening more and more often. The robberies were becoming a common thing, and no one ever seems to see anything. Strange things they pick up to, all plants, food and alchemy supplies such as mixing bowls, grinders, lemon juicers they also  
/picked up computer supplies and all of the outlaws were raccoons, weasels and foxes. Judy knew that Nick was reformed, but with his criminal past, she was still a little questioning. She knew almost nothing about him, besides that he worked

with her, was and wanted to be a scout when he was little, whenever they got into a conversation deeper than teasing and playing, he would shut down. She didn't even know where the fox lived, and they'd been friends for at least a month. "Nick?  
/Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did. And no, no you can't." he answered coolly. Nick didn't want Judy to know about what he'd done in the past, and if she saw how he live he knew she would feel sorry for him.

"Oh, okay." Judy frowned as her ears drooped. He noticed and instantly felt bad. He couldn't stand to see the bunny sad. Funny, just two months ago he had tried to crush her dreams without even caring. But now, Judy was too important

for him to lose.

Gideon walked out from the back carrying a big cake box, a wicked grin across his face. "You can ask me a question, Judy."

"Okay, how old are you Gideon?" Judy smiled but it was clearly forced.

"Thirty-three." Gideon answered and glanced over at an angry Nick. It bothered him that Judy wanted to know something about Gideon, he used to be her enemy. It also annoyed him that Gideon was staring at her in a way that he should

not be using for someone seven years younger than him.

Nick put a possessivearm around judy and started pulling her to the door. Judy grabbed the cake and followed Nick out the door calling over her shoulder, "I guess we're late, bye Gideon! Thanks!"

"Your welcome. See ya, Judy." After they got out of the door Judy pulled out of his grasp and tried to keep about a foot worth of distance between them. She started wondering what just happened, Nick wasn't the touchy-feely type. They walked

in awkward silence towards the car.


	2. Another Day Another Dollar

On the ride home Judy pulled out a chocolate chip granola bar and started nervously nibbling, but she was soon distracted. Everytime she entered Zootopia she was wowed. There were many aspects to the beauty of zootopia the fluffy snow of Tundra Town's  
/igloo houses, along with the scorching sun and golden palm trees of Sahara Square and the beautiful greenery and long, twisting branches of the Rainforest District. After arriving at the Zootopia Police Department, Judy hopped out of the car and practically  
/skipped to the door, holding Clawhauser's cake. She dashed through the revolving doors and walked over to the front deskman.

"Happy Birthday Ben!" Judy yelled and jumped into a beautiful rendition of a happy birthday song that her family sang for her when she was little, Nick soon joined in, but he didn't know the song so he was off tune and mumbling. Dragging claws

across a chalkboard would sound better than his singing. Judy stopped mid-chorus and turned to him, "Geez, Nick, you sing about as well as my dad."

"I'll choose to take that as a complement," Nick slyly grinned, pulling his 'cop glasses' over his face. He straightened his black tie and puffed his chest out then checked himself out in a reflection in the new picture frame that held a newspaper  
/that interviewed them behind the cheetah's desk.

"A, if I compare you to my dad you shouldn't take that as a complement. B, you look stupid with those glasses on inside, Dumb Fox. And C, you should be paying attention to Clawhauser, I mean, it is his birthday." Judy smirked at him and turned

back to Clawhauser, "Happy Birthday."

"Well, thank you Officer Hopps. Are you coming to my party tonight?" He asked in his cheery, high pitched voice. Nick kept looking in the reflective object so finally Judy slapped him in the arm to get his attention.

"Well of course, and Nick will come too. We just can't wait to party with you. It'll be so fun! Off the chain, totally bombin'." Judy and Ben squealed together, and Nick rolled his eyes at Judy's attempt to sound cool and hip, "Come on

Nick, don't be such a party-pooper."

"No, Judy. I would never be a party-pooper." Nick remarked sarcastically. He never agreed to the party, but he would do what Judy asked or she would use the bunny eyes on him. He couldn't resist that innocent expression. "We'll see you

there, Birthday Boy. Com'on Carrots, or we'll be late."

"Okay, bye Benny!" Judy exclaimed. Which he replied with a very cheerful 'Bye Judy-Tooty'. Nick snickered at that nickname. Judy turned around and started walking backwards, inspecting the grumpy fox, "What's the dealio with you today,

Nicky? You seem a little down in the dumps."

"Call me Nicky again Judy, and it'll be the last thing you say to me." Nick laughed, walkingtoward roll call out of habit.

"Threatening a Cop. I'm gonna have to write you up for that." Judy giggled and pushed open the door that was much too big for both of them. Then she perked up as if remembering something, "Or maybe have Mr. Big ice you, I am his future

granddaughters godmother, you know, Sweetheart."

Nick let out a laugh as they started walking between the rows of desks Judy said hi to everyone from the biggest polarbear to the newly recruited rats for Little Rodentia, and reminded them of the party. Just as they took their seats, Captain Bogo  
/walked through the door, "Okay Officers, today we will be busy. First of all it's Clawhauser's birthday. Secondly there are new recruits-I don't care. Fangmei, Grazioli and Delgatto, keep an eye out for thieves in Tundra Town. Mackhorn, Ravitch  
/and Wolfhorn, take Sahara Square, and be careful. And finally, Hopps and Wilde, take the Rainforest District, be careful, the rain is making the roads slippery out there. Hopps, I want to see you before you go."

"Sir, yes, Sir." All the animals said in unison. All the animals scattered to their position. Nick waited at the tall table while Judy went to go talk to Bogo. They talked quietly until Judy looked up and saw him. He smiled and gave her a thumbs  
/up, which only made her frown as her ears twitched. Bogo noticed Judy looking at Nick as well, and looked displeased that he was still there, "Wilde, can you wait for your partner at the post, she'll be there soon."

Nick walked out but was suspicious of what was going on. Outside the door Nick turned around and listened through the door, muffled voices could be heard, but nothing that he could make out any words. Someone cleared their voice behind Nick and he spun  
/around on his paw to see an out of breath Ben, who looked like he ran way more than he was used to-which was you know any more than five feet, "What's wrong, Birthday Boy?"

"Oh, nothing, just an important message for the officer. Is Judy in there, too?" He asked shifting from side to side, looking nervous and strangely energetic for being so lazy all the time-and he was lazy, especially for a cheetah.

"Yes, but if they didn't let me stay in there there's no way they'll let you in." Nick snorted as Clawhauser knocked and to his disbelief, Bogo answered the door and ushered Clawhauser in.

Bogo stared at Nick for a long time until finally asking, "What are you still doing here Officer? Hopps will meet you at your post. You need to get going, before a crime happens while you're not there and you get fired." Nick knew what

the chief was suggesting, head over to the station or bye, bye job, but still, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in there.


End file.
